Torture
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Vlad kidnaps the Fenton's for a show, the catch? it involes torture.


a longer than usual oneshot for me but i couldn't find a good place to cut it. don't own DP

_**line break**_

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around.

I saw my husbands bulky form laying besides me.

Then I shot up, last I had known we were in the lab "Jack" I called as I shook his shoulder.

He shot up as well. Together we looked around.

We were in a decent size cage that opened up to blackness.

I jumped as the lights suddenly flashed on.

I looked into a the room cautiously.

Standing by a side wall grinning evilly was the Wisconsin ghost.

Then in the other side chained to a wall was Danny Phantom "PHANTOM" I yelled angrily.

Jack glared at him as well "why did you capture us" he growled.

Across the room Phantom didn't answer, instead he hung limply in his chains.

Suddenly the other ghost started laughing evilly "you are very blind for ghost hunters" he taunted.

I folded my arms while Jack scratched his head "blinded how" I asked coldly.

The ghost laughed again "shall I show you the tape on when you got captured" he asked.

I exchanged a startled look with Jack.

Then I noticed Phantom stir very slightly.

I looked at the ghost who had pulled out a control.

A screen flickered to life on a side wall and I was horrified at what I saw.

_The lab filled with a sleeping gas. Jack and Maddie fell to the ground, asleep in seconds. _

_After a few minutes the gas vanished and the Wisconsin ghost appeared "finally I have them at my mercy" he chuckled. _

_He was knocked aside by a bright green ecto beam. _

_Phantom flew in and started hitting him with many ecto beams "Don't you DARE hurt them" he yelled. _

_The Wisconsin ghost chuckled "and what will you do Daniel, your weak compared to me" he taunted. _

_Phantom growled "maybe I am weak _Vlad_ but I still have what it takes to beat you" he shouted. _

_Phantom screamed and sonic waves came out, it hit Vlad who was thrown against a wall and he turned into…_ Vlad MASTERS!

I gasped and looked at the ghost who was frowning. I looked back to the screen.

_Vlad changed into ghost form once more and walked over to a now weakened Phantom "and now Daniel, I can get my revenge" he whispered. _

_Phantom growled "leave them out of this, I'm the one you want, just don't hurt them" he said angrily. _

_Vlad laughed "oh don't worry, I won't hurt them" he said. _

_He launched an ecto blast at Phantom. Phantom hit the wall hard and fell behind a machine "I will simply allow them what they've been wanting to see for months" he said. _

_Phantom flew up behind for a sneak attack. _

_Vlad whirled around and caught his throat. _

_Phantom screamed as he was shocked. _

_Two rings appeared around his waist but vanished "what do they want to see then" Phantom growled weakly. _

_Vlad grinned and through him into the unconscious couple "your torture" Vlad whispered. _

_Phantom's eyes widened "why, I thought you wanted to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me your apprentice" he asked nervously. _

_Vlad chuckled "well, it would appear that because your half human your humanity makes it impossible, and if I can't have you, no one can _Daniel"_ Vlad growled._

_He shocked Phantom again and the two rings appeared once more. _

_However instead of disappearing Phantom blacked out and the screen went black._

I looked at horror at Vlad who was glaring at Phantom.

Phantom had destroyed the camera "why you insolent little…" he said.

Phantom turned intangible in the chains.

I winced at his scream "foolish boy, did you actually think I was that stupid" Vlad asked as Phantom became limp.

I watched closely as Phantom struggled to raise his head.

Vlad raised a glowing fist "STOP" I yelled.

The fist died and Phantom closed his eyes "please don't hurt him" I begged.

Vlad turned to me "and why would I do that" he asked nastily.

Tears sprung to my eyes "you were never a bad person, why are you doing this" I asked.

Phantom opened his dull green eyes "because he's a crazed up fruit loop who doesn't know when to quit" he growled.

Vlad snarled and launched an ecto blast at the boy who fell limp from the pain "well Daniel, it would appear I won, there is no one to save you" he taunted.

Phantom lifted his head weakly and smirked "that's where your wrong" he muttered.

Vlad launched another ecto blast "let me guess, your sister who can't aim worth a thing? The techno geek you call a friend? Or let me guess, you little gothic girlfriend?" he taunted.

I froze, those sounded like Danny's two friends and Jazz!

But how, Jazz couldn't be Phantom's sister, could she?

Phantom suddenly screamed as another blast was launched at him.

Vlad walked over to a wall and pressed a button.

The side wall where the movie was opened up.

Inside Jazz, Sam, and Tucker looked fearfully at Phantom "DANNY" "are you alright" "dude say something" they all yelled.

I smirked as Phantom glared "do you have to even ask" he muttered.

The three smiled apologetically "standard questions" they said at once.

Phantom turned back to Vlad "just for the record, I still have others behind me" he said.

Vlad laughed "let me guess, your little 'allies' in the ghost zone" he taunted.

A little more of the wall opened up to reveal a medieval woman looking ghost, a small green puppy, a giant wolf, a ghost with a scar over his eye that kept changing ages, a yeti looking ghost, and last of all, a girl who looked like a female version of Phantom. I looked at Phantom's very pale face "Danielle? Clockwork? Frostbite? Wulf? Dora? _and _Cujo? How did you get them, your weak in power compared to them" he said.

Vlad looked very angry at that comment "because boy, unlike you I have the power to form a _capable_ army" he said.

Phantom gasped and many different ghosts appeared in the room "Don't hurt him!" the girl who looked like him called.

Vlad looked angrily in her direction "Danielle quite, I have already told you your purpose is to serve me!" he yelled.

I flinched at the girls expression and saw the ghost with a scar whisper something in her ear.

I turned my attention back to Vlad who was looking at the ghosts "now, I bring you all here for one thing, you are allowed one hit to the boy, just one and it's back to the ghost zone, but don't kill him, that would be to easy" he said.

I felt my face go as pale as Phantom's.

the ghosts all lined up and each took turned hitting him.

Some of them were weak like one fifties looking ghost just flicked him, while others like a big metal one launched a huge bazooka thing at him.

Finally there were no more ghosts and tears no longer flowed from my eyes.

Across from me Phantom was breathing hoarsely.

I froze again "_ghosts don't need to breath_" I whispered.

I looked closely at Vlad and saw he was breathing.

I slowly inched over to Jack _"I think Phantom is part human also"_ I whispered.

Jack gave me a surprised look and glanced closely at Phantom "your right" he muttered.

Then I turned my attention to the ghosts.

All of them had backed up except for the girl who was taking a deep breath "hey Vlad!" she called.

Vlad spun around and looked angrily at her "what you little brat!" he called.

She took another deep breath "I never forgot to properly thank you for cloning me" she called before unleashing a wail like Phantom's.

I thought on what she said "cloning!" I cried in disbelief.

My thoughts were interrupted as the bars were ripped open.

The girl floated weakly to he ground and was engulfed in two rings.

Then it was no longer a ghost but a young girl who looked about eleven.

I noticed as she stood up that she looked like a female version of my son.

Vlad looked angrily at her "how did you break through my ghost proof bars" he snarled.

She smirked as did Phantom "because, I'm a Fenton, and a Phantom, two things you will never stop" she said.

Then I caught Phantom taking a deep breath. I saw Tucker, Jazz, and Sam cover their ears along with all the ghosts and the girl.

Vlad spun towards Phantom and snarled "NOOOO" he yelled.

Phantom unleashed a giant wail.

I covered my ears to try to block out the noise.

His was obviously far stronger than the girls, even in his weakened state.

As he continued the wail Vlad was thrown into a wall and turned into human.

The chains slowly faded away because of the power.

Finally the wail ended and Phantom fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Vlad got up and changed into his ghost form "tough luck Daniel, still weak, when will you learn the hero doesn't always win" he asked.

Phantom glanced in my direction and Vlad followed his gaze "you know, since you don't seem to get the message I wouldn't mind making your friends and family all ghost" he said.

I wondered who he was talking about while Phantom paled. The medieval girl stepped up "you will not hurt Sir Phantom any more, nor will you harm those he cares about or the ghost zone" she yelled.

The yeti stepped up besides her "I agree, as the savior of the ghost zone you will not touch him" he said.

I saw Phantom smirk "hey Frostbite, just for the record, he is the one who released Pariah" Phantom said.

Frostbite turned an angry glance towards Dora "you and I" he asked.

The girl nodded and turned into a _very_ angry dragon.

Vlad flew through the ceiling followed by the two angry ghosts.

I looked at Phantom "Clockwork, you should get back to your layer, we can get out from here" he said.

The ghost with a scar nodded "WAIT" the young Phantom girl shouted.

She turned to Clockwork "thanks for the suggestion about the wail" she said.

Clockwork grinned fondly at both her and Phantom.

I did the same, they both seemed so sweet "I was sworn to protect Danny and as his clone you are under that protection" he said before disappearing.

Phantom then weakly struggled to his feet.

I saw a small trail of blood as he stumbled towards mine and Jack's cage.

Danielle and the wolf and dog ran to the other.

Phantom stumbled weakly into our cage and winced as he hit the bars.

I reached out and touched a shoulder "are you okay" I asked.

He gave me a weak glare but then shook his head.

He turned and held the bars tight. I saw them turn blue "run through" Phantom whispered weakly.

I nodded and me and Jack quickly ran through.

Once we were there Phantom collapsed on his knees "DANNY" Jazz yelled.

I looked over and saw the wolf ghost had cleanly sliced the bars.

Jazz ran over closely followed by the other two.

They quickly pulled Phantom into what appeared to be a painful hug.

Phantom groaned in pain and they quickly released him.

Phantom looked at Danielle, Wulf and Cujo "Danielle Cujo Wulf, can you guys get us out, um, vi povas help nin for" he said.

I felt confused but the wolf understood "jes, mi helpi (al) amiko" he said.

Phantom gave a weak smile as Wulf created a portal.

I looked through and saw our lab.

Quickly the puppy jumped in. Jack, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker scrambled after it.

Danielle gave a worried glance at Phantom but walked through. I looked at Phantom and saw him groan and sink to his knees.

I went over to him "need some help" I asked gently.

Weakly Phantom nodded.

Gently I picked him up and walked to the portal.

When I stepped through I was surrounded by questioning people.

I set Phantom down on an examination table as Wulf came through "mi devas iri, amikon rest sekura" he said.

Phantom smiled "esti libera mia amiko, kaj resti sekura" he said.

I was totally lost.

Then Sam and Tucker walked up "ne enmiksig en problemo(j) kun Plianto piedir" Sam said.

Tucker looked at her in disbelief "esti zorgema vi laneca(j) problemo(j) farinto" he said in a joking tone.

Wulf licked them all before jumping into the ghost zone followed closely by Cujo.

I shot a look at Phantom as he groaned in pain.

I walked over and pulled off his top.

We all winced at the sight of all the cuts and burns.

I went straight to get the cleaning supplies.

When I turned around I saw Danielle with her hand over Phantom's heart.

I gasped as I saw some of the wounds repairing themselves.

Phantom flinched occasionally but other wise didn't move a muscle.

When she was done there wasn't a mark on Phantom.

She fell to her knees and fell asleep.

Tucker grinned and set her on another examination table where she curled up.

Then I looked at Phantom who had also fallen asleep.

As I watched I got a strange curiosity.

I walked over and felt where his heart should be.

I felt a grin light my face while the others looked at me in confusion "I knew it" I whispered happily.

Jazz stepped forward "knew what mom" she asked.

I flashed her a gently smile "Phantom is like Danielle and Vlad, he's alive, not dead" I said.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker looked nervous "he's Danny isn't he" I asked softly.

They all got looks of surprise while Jack nodded in agreement "how…" Jazz asked.

I looked fondly at Danny "I'm not stupid, for one Danny wasn't involved in the entire fight, Phantom is alive, they are never in the same place, Danielle is a clone of Phantom and a Fenton who looked remarkably similar to Danny, not to mention, during the fight him and that monster kept referring to us as his parents" I said gently.

They all shuffled their feet "he was worried you wouldn't accept him" Jazz whispered.

I sat by him gently at his words "don't tell him we know, but let him tell us when the time is right, just let on hints to let him know we will always accept him" I said.

Jack nodded "always" he whispered.

Unknowingly as they talked a small smile graced Danny's face.


End file.
